ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2001–02 United States network television schedule
The 2001–2002 United States network television schedule is for United States broadcast television on all six commercial television networks for the fall season beginning in September 2001. All times are Eastern and Pacific, with certain exceptions, such as Monday Night Football. New fall series are highlighted in bold. Note: The September 11 attacks hindered the ability to start airing shows in a timely manner. Although many series began their seasons in September and October, the television season officially did not begin until the month of November. From February 8 to 24, 2002, all of NBC's primetime programming was preempted in favor of coverage of the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday NOTE: FOX aired 2 episodes of The Chamber in mid-January 2002. During the fall, Futurama and King of the Hill were preempted by overruns of NFL games. On The WB, Lost in the USA was supposed to air at 7-8, but it was cancelled due to 9/11 problems. Monday Note: On ABC, The Runner was supposed to start when Monday Night Football concludes, but it was cancelled due to production problems. Tuesday Note: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Roswell moved to UPN from The WB this season. Wednesday NOTES: 1. When ABC announced their 2001 Fall Schedule, originally the plan was for The Job to air after The Drew Carey Show starting in mid-September and NYPD Blue would air in the 10pm ET timeslot after 20/20 Downtown returned to Friday nights in late December.https://www.nytimes.com/2001/05/16/arts/tv-notes-20-20-bouncing-and-vanishing.html However, after the terrorist attacks on September 11th, 2001, ABC decided to not air The Job until mid-season because the show was set in New York City. In October, when the sitcom Bob Patterson was not doing well in the ratings on Tuesday nights, they moved the show to the Wednesday 9:30pm ET timeslot and put NYPD Blue in the Tuesday 9pm ET timeslot. 2. That '80s Show premiered midseason on January 23 on FOX in the 8:00pm ET timeslot. Thursday Friday NOTE: FOX aired The Chamber on January 25th, 2002 after two preview airings on past Sunday nights. The show was cancelled after its Friday night airing. Saturday By network ABC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2000-01: CBS Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2000-01: Fox Returning series: *''Ally McBeal'' *''America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back'' *''Boston Public'' *''Cops *''Dark Angel'' *''Futurama'' *''Family Guy'' *''FOX Thursday Night Movie'' *''Grounded For Life'' *''King Of The Hill'' *''Malcolm In The Middle'' *''That '70s Show'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Titus'' *''Temptation Island'' *''The X-Files'' New series: *''24'' *''American Idol'' *''Andy Richter Controls The Universe'' *''The Bernie Mac Show'' *''Undeclared'' *''That '80s Show'' *''The Tick'' *''Pasadena'' *''Greg The Bunny'' *''30 Seconds To Fame'' *''Meet The Marks'' *''The Chamber'' *''The American Embassy'' Not returning from 2000-01: *''Normal, Ohio'' *''The Street'' *''FreakyLinks'' *''The Lone Gunmen'' *''Murder In Small Town X'' *''Boot Camp'' NBC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2000-01: UPN Returning series: * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (moved from The WB) * Girlfriends * The Hughleys * The Parkers * Roswell (moved from The WB) * Special Unit 2 * WWF SmackDown! New series: * As If * One on One * The Random Years * Star Trek: Enterprise * Under One Roof Not returning from 2000-01: * Freedom * Level 9 * Moesha * Seven Days * Star Trek: Voyager The WB Returning series: * 7th Heaven * Angel * Charmed * Dawson’s Creek * Felicity * For Your Love * Gilmore Girls * Nikki * Popstars USA * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * The Steve Harvey Show New series: * Elimidate Deluxe * Glory Days * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * Maybe It's Me * Men, Women & Dogs * My Guide to Becoming a Rock Star * Off Centre * Raising Dad * Reba * Smallville Not returning from 2000-01: * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (moved to UPN) * Grosse Pointe * Hype * Jack & Jill * The Jamie Foxx Show * The Oblongs * ''The PJs * Popular * Roswell (moved to UPN) References Category:United States primetime network television schedules Category:2001 in American television Category:2002 in American television